Valentine's Day at Home
by MissHyen
Summary: Steve and Joanna celebrate an intimate Valentine's Day together.


Normally Valentine's Day would mean loneliness and feeling rejected and depressed to both Steve and Jo in the past. But since they found each other, now it meant spending time together and ignoring the world uninterrupted. They would stay in and make something they'd never tried before for dinner and then watch movies or cuddle on the couch listening to music, both from his era and hers. Usually the night ended with passionate love making which they both looked forward to but never spoke of. The heated glances all night said enough for them.

Steve sat on the couch with Jo sitting perpendicular to him, her legs draped over his thighs as he massaged her legs and feet. She was happily sharing a pint of chocolate ice cream he brought her, although for every five bites, Steve would only get one or so. He loved watching her enjoy herself so he didn't mind.

She chose the movie Ghost for the night. He didn't understand how a movie about ghosts would be romantic until they watched. They had gotten up to the clay pottery scene and he made a face which had sparked a debate.

"So you're saying that does nothing for you?" She asked him, pointing to the screen.

"Not a thing."

"It's romantic. He's making a vase or something with his girlfriend."

"It looks messy and uncomfortable sitting like that."

"Are you for real? You sit close to me like that on benches in the gym sometimes and trust me, I _know_ you like it that close."

"That's different, and we're not covered in sticky clay at those moments."

Jo looked over at Steve before dipping into her ice cream. She took a bite and motioned to the screen again. "Its _how_ the wet clay is sticky in their hands together, and sexy and they are so close together. Plus he's going after her neck."

"I don't see it. It just looks like a lot to clean up." Steve gave a look of distaste at the screen as he leaned over to take a bite Jo offered him.

"Well that's romantic of you. He has his arms around her. You wouldn't sit like that with me if I made you a pot? I could get some modeling clay and make you a pinch pot or something. We'll start slow."

"I'm just not into the idea of sloppy wet clay foreplay." He laughed at her pinch pot remark as it sunk in.

"Well you're missing out." She took another bite of ice cream and gave him a large smile.

Steve looked over with his eyebrow raised, "You've had wet clay foreplay before?" He almost seemed a little jealous.

"No. I'm just assuming it's great and you're missing out for not wanting to try." She took her finger and dragged it through her ice cream before smearing some on the tip of his nose.

"That's mature." He teased, wiping it off and shaking his head at her.

She moved her legs off of his and put her pint down on the coffee table. She shooed him to the floor as she sat on the couch behind him. She began to smooth her hands along his shoulders as she kissed the top of his head. She sensed his smile and began to stroke his arms and back.

"What did I do to deserve a massage?"

"Coming home in one piece." She murmured, kissing the back of his neck softly.

He shivered and leaned back into her legs as she ran her hands along his broad shoulders, pressing her fingers into the firm muscles, kneading firmly. There was nothing soft about him, he was all muscle. Even at ease it gave her naughty thoughts. He could look intimidating if he was in a bad mood or calming down after he got back from a mission. But for her he was always tender with her. He was hard as a rock yet the perfect design of cuddling and making her feel safe.

"Wow are you tight." She said, her fingers kneading and pressing harder.

"Hey that's my line." He chuckled as she pushed him gently. Steve wasn't exactly a belly laugh kind of guy but his sense of humor was spot on and his wit made her laugh. She would get warm and tingly when her being silly made him laugh harder than usual.

"Stop it." She giggled as she worked her hands and fingers along his shoulders and upper back. She ran her hands up to his hair and it was almost like she was being massaged herself. It was relaxing sitting with Steve quietly, running her hands through his hair, relishing the soft blond strands in her fingers.

"Mmm. Don't stop what you're doing." He groaned, putting his head back looking up at her.

She smiled and continued to massage his scalp and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad I didn't miss this." He shifted slightly adjusting the waistband of his sweatpants and she looked down at the motion, eyebrows raising at his intimate reaction to her massage.

"Feels that good huh?" She chuckled as she continued.

He nodded as he took a deep breath, running a hand along her calf.

She grew eager, watching him twitch and grow under his sweat pants and she ran her hands down his pectorals and back up, stroking his back and scratching softly.

"Wait, this is your day. I should be pampering you." He complained starting to sit up.

"My day?"

"Flowers, dinner, you know. And now you're the one taking care of me."

"Shh." She said softly, "You're back, uninjured this time, and I got your flowers at work to show off to everyone. I'm good."

"Well as long as it's about rubbing our love in other's faces."

They laughed and she sat back.

She ran her fingers down his hair and then down his neck and they grew quiet. He turned off the movie and turned around facing her, running his hands up her thighs.

He leaned closer to her and she looked up at his cool blue eyes and those long lashes framing them and felt a warm flush of arousal flood over her as she saw him staring at her lips. Their lips finally met and he smelled faintly of chocolate and soap. He planted his hands on either side of her legs as she reached her hands up to his cheeks. This kiss intensified and Jo felt her stomach flip with electricity. The sensation traveled lower causing her to give out a soft moan as she started to pull him over her.

Steve leaned back and opened his eyes.

"Come with me." He said, his voice low and calm as he stood up and reaching for her hand.

She nodded, and stood quietly taking his hand and following him to their room.

"Wait here." He said as she sat on the bed. He walked away to the bathroom and she heard water in the bath tub start and then the smell of a delicate fragrance. She smiled and listened to him hum part of a song from the other room and she started to take off her clothes to join him.

She was taking off her bra when Steve came back out and stopped suddenly.

"Wait!"

"What!" She replied surprised, her position frozen.

"I was going to do that." He looked slightly disappointed.

"Want me to get dressed again?" She said, rehooking her bra.

"No. Just come with me."

She undid her bra quickly and then took Steve's outstretched hand again and let him lead her to the bathroom.

As she walked in, she was met by candles of various sizes making the room glow, shadows dancing from the firelight. A large amount of bubbles were waiting for her in the tub and her eyes widened. She saw a little purple rubber ducky floating and grinned. She pictured him buying it and grinned.

"I get to take care of you now." He said kissing her cheek.

"How did you do this so fast?"

"I have good hiding places." He said casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Are you coming in?"

"Of course. If you want me to I mean."

"Yes please." He helped her step in and she braced herself from the heat and sat down slowly, leaning back, letting the foam and water cover her.

Steve pulled his shirt off, and tossed it out of the room before looking at her. He slid his pants down his hips and kicked them off and Jo grinned.

"No boxers?"

"Not tonight." Looking down, his hands on his hips.

She took note that he was still half aroused and she sat up as he stepped in with her, sitting across from her.

"I made it too hot." He said making a face.

"It's perfect." She leaned down into the water and closed her eyes, letting the warmth soak in. Their bathroom was a decent size and the tub was enough to fit them both comfortably yet still close. The whole room made her relax and she let out a hum of appreciation.

Steve watched her and ran a hand up her smooth shin to her knee and tickled behind it. She opened an eye and grinned before noticing his gaze was set on the tops of her breasts peeking out from the bubbles, her skin slippery and shining from the soap and water.

"Eyes up here sir." She teased him, batting some lather at him.

He tickled harder, making her squeal and wiggle away.

He let go and she ran her other foot up his thigh, stopping at his groin. She nudged his erection with her toe and ran it up and down for a minute giving him a suggestive look.

"Come here." He said, his voice was deep and seemed to catch in his throat as he reached for her and helped her get situated between his legs. She rested her head back and closed her eyes.

"You plan the best Valentine's Days."

"Really?"

"Mmhm." She sighed in contentment and ran her hands along his thighs, feeling this hairs stimulate her palms under the hot water.

"Night's not over yet." He said stroking her arms.

They relaxed in the tub a little longer, the water growing cooler after a while before Steve's hands moved to her breasts, kneading them delicately as his mouth found her neck. He kissed a trail along to the nape of her neck before starting to stand up.

He helped her out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel on their way to the bedroom.

"Mr. Bubble has nothing on you." She said quietly, watching his bare ass as he walked.

Steve turned to her and scooped her up quickly as he continued to walk and she let out a shriek of laughter.

They quickly toweled each other off, kissing and stroking each any flesh available. Steve dropped the towel as he looked at her, his eyes dark and full of need.

He grabbed her cheek with his hand and pulled her to him rougher than he planned and his mouth landed on hers, lower lip running along and teasing her own. He pushed her back gently a forearm around her waist as he climbed onto the bed lowering her under him. She adjusted herself and he brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling at her before his gaze turned to her breasts and he took a nipple in his mouth, running across it with his tongue roughly before he suckled gently.

Jo sucked in a sharp breath as the sensation immediately rode straight to her sex. She arched her back offering him more and let out a breathless moan. His other hand found her other breast and he pinched and teased as he suckled her harder, not getting enough of her.

She was positioned so one of his legs was between her own and she found herself rocking along his hard muscled thigh, grinding as he savored her breasts.

He leaned up and looked down at his leg and then into her eyes as she looked back, her eyes half closed as if in a trance.

"I love how wet you get." He crooned dipping down to kiss her quickly before sliding down the bed, kissing his way down her breasts, belly, and lower.

She held on to his hair for a moment before relaxing on the mattress waiting for his next move. His full lips and warm breath traveled along her inner thigh and she closed her eyes with a moan. Light pecks moved up her thigh and then she didn't feel anything. She was about to look down at Steve when she felt his moist tongue slide along her folds, tasting her.

"You're a tease." She groaned looking down at him.

He lifted his head and chuckled softly running his hand along her lower belly, holding her still. He resumed his ministrations and she relaxed into it, focusing on how his tongue would roll over some areas and full out lap at her with the flat of his tongue.

She looked down for a minute and watched him, his eyes seemed to be in a dreamy state. He ran both hands along her inner thighs and spread her legs farther, taking his thumbs and spreading her sex as he circled her clit softly before looking up.

"This alright?"

She nodded and he smiled thoughtfully as he rolled her clit under his thumb softly watching her reaction as she closed her eyes and leaned back again breathing heavy.

"Good, thought I was doing something wrong for a minute."

"No, you are on point my friend." She gasped.

He leaned down and gave a long slow lap of his tongue to her clit and she jumped. He buried his mouth onto her with a hungry groan as he feasted on her. She gasped at the sudden invasion and arched her back letting out a light cry.

He ran his hand along her upper thighs and hips, holding her legs still while pushing them apart farther.

She was rolling and rocking her hips toward him as his lips and mouth covered her, creating gentle suction, circling his tongue around her clit faster.

"Steve." She breathed writhing above him. He looked up with his eyes and groaned in empathy to her pleasure. His day old stubble rubbing against her causing a different feeling along her legs and she groaned, pushing against him to feel more.

She felt the hot pressure building in her pussy and grabbed on to a sheet, panting softly as she bucked her hips at him.

"Don't stop." She breathed her voice hitching as she grabbed for his hair.

Steve grunted against her in reply urging her on as he worked her faster.

"Steve please." She panted starting to tense, her feet digging into the bed as she lifted her hips.

Steve smoothed his hand over her thigh as she threw her head back and let out a cry as she came. When she started to calm down she felt Steve's hand soothing her as he ran it along her hip, murmuring soothing words, looking up at her

She swallowed and took a deep breath as she relaxed against the mattress catching her breath.

"Oh my God." She let go of his hair, "How are you so good at that."

"Porn." He joked, shrugging with a smirk as she laughed.

"Yeah right." She laughed softly and smiled as he climbed up, wiping his mouth and chin, before leaning down to kiss her.

She lifted her legs along his hips as he settled against her.

"You're turn?" She asked playfully while she moved her hand between them taking hold of his thick erection. She gave a few firm slow strokes and was rewarded with his pre ejaculate meeting her palm.

She groaned as a sudden sharp stab of pleasure rocked her core and he pulled her hand free reluctantly.

"Don't worry about me. Just relax." He said, his voice husky as he lowered his head to hers. She wanted to feel him in her mouth, her mouth parted in anticipation, tongue eager to taste his cock, but she was relieved when his lips met hers, easing her frustrations.

He reached down and gripped himself as he shifted and found his mark, pressing into her quickly. They both took a quick breath as her tight warmth held him before he started to rock gently. She rolled her hips up to him and he leaned on his forearm next, his palm smoothing her hair, pupils big and dark as he breathed softly, mouth open slightly, watching her face.

Steve bent his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth and she closed her eyes, pushing her chest toward him. She ran her hands down his back to his ass and felt the muscles bunch and release as he thrust, only his hips rocking against her forcefully. His cock hit sensitive parts inside of her and she lifted her knees higher, greedily wanting to feel him as deep as he could go.

He let go of her nipple and moved his mouth along her chest back to her clavicle and then to her neck and ear, beginning to grunt and give whining moans against her.

She sensed the change in him and held him tighter, moving her arms up under his and to his shoulders as she lifted her hips of the bed and ground into him hard, whispering in his ear.

"Come in me. Come with me." She panted quickly gripping him hard as she started to ride him from underneath.

"Jo." He grunted into her hair as he started to move in jerky motions, no rhythm, just letting the feeling take over as he pumped hard and deep.

"Come for me. Please!" She urged again, feeling her own orgasm start to build. Steve gave a few more hard thrusts and let out a low breathy groans as he pushed into her, forcing her hips back to the mattress as he filled her. He let out a few harsh deep grunts as he came, set off her own orgasm again and her fingers bit into him. She leaned into him and cried out into his shoulder, shuddering.

Steve started to relax his grip as he collapsed over her, hearing her make a sound at his weight on her and then lifting up slightly bracing himself.

He looked down at her weak expression and gave a tired grin, breathing heavily, hair falling over his forehead.

They looked at each other for a few moments as they regained their control and he slowly slid out of her as he softened, much to her dismay.

"No, come back." She begged as he laughed.

"I don't know if I could that again just yet." He said running his hand through his hair and he laid on his side next to her. He trailed his fingers along her smooth skin with a content smile and looked up at her.

"Kind of a big deal to wear out a super soldier." He said with a cocky grin as leaned over to kiss her.

"You? Worn out?" She said laughing as she scooted closer and snuggled into him.

"Ah, there's my warmth." She said with approval, as he wrapped an arm around her protectively and kissed her temple.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said, nuzzling her cheek with his nose before giving her a peck as he reached down and pulled a comforter up around them.

She burrowed down against him and listened to his heartbeat calming.

"Have you ever heard of Steak and Service Day?" She asked out of the blue with a sneaky grin.

"No?"

"Oh well, you will soon then." She said as she turned her head and pulled him down in a long lingering kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said smiling up at him.


End file.
